


Stage Flair

by SML8180



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bim being a Dad, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Self Confidence Issues, confidence building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Eric wants to add a bit of flair to his tours at work, and needs help building up his confidence. Bim takes up his role of one of Eric's adoptive Dads to help him, with a little help from Marvin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Stage Flair

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me by a fellow member of a Discord server I'm in.
> 
> Bim is a good Dad, and Eric deserves all the love.

Eric had a day off from work, and he originally planned on simply relaxing, maybe playing Minecraft on his laptop. That  _ was  _ how he had planned to spend the day. But instead, he found himself at Marvin’s theater with Bim. The older ego had claimed that he wanted Eric to see what he and the magician had been working on, and thus dragged him along.

Eric never expected Bim to actually try to get him  _ involved  _ while he was there.

“Come on, Eric, you’ve got this!” Bim exclaimed, trying to cheer on the younger ego he’d taken on as his son. “You said you were looking to add more flair to tours you’ve been giving at work, this is supposed to help.”

“I-I-I don’t know, Bim… This feels like a little much,” Eric replied, wringing his hands.

“Of course it feels like that, this sort of thing is all  _ about  _ being extra,” Bim reasoned. “Besides, you’re a quiet kid who isn’t used to it, it’ll feel like a lot at first.”

“I don’t know if I can do this…”

Bim tapped his chin a bit, before snapping his fingers. “We’ll cut it back a bit, then. One little thing at a time. How does that sound?”

“Sounds better,” Eric confirmed with a little smile. He adjusted his glasses, shifting from foot to foot.

“Great!” the older ego exclaimed, clapping once. “First off, when it comes to confidence in the spotlight, you’ve gotta look the part. Shoulders back, stand up straight,” he instructed, coming to Eric’s side. A gentle hand guided Eric’s shoulders back, getting him to stand a bit straighter.

“He’s a little stiff, Mercury,” Marvin cut in, approaching from where he’d been idly practicing part of a trick for an upcoming show. “Try teachin’ him the string method. Works for me, and I’m willing to bet you use it, too.”

“String method?” Eric questioned, looking between the magician and the game show host.

“Basically, imagine you’ve got a string tied to the top of your head, and it’s hooked to the ceiling. It’s pulled just taught enough to support you, and keep you standing tall,” Bim explained. As he spoke, Marvin made a small motion with his hand, and a glittering green and blue line appeared above Eric’s head, leading up to the ceiling.

Eric looked up, and stood a bit straighter when he spotted the line above him. His shoulders naturally came back, making him look just a little bigger and more in control of himself.

“There you go! Just like that!” Bim praised. “How does it feel?”

“Feels good, actually,” Eric mused, smiling a bit.

“Widen your stance a little. You want your feet roughly shoulder’s width apart, it’ll make you seem like you’re planted firmly on the ground, like you can’t be pushed over.”

Eric did as Bim instructed, parting his feet a bit farther, finding that it did feel more stable. “Like this?”

“Exactly!” Bim gave a bright smile, bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet, causing the glitter in his hair to shine under the overhead lights. “Next up; the way you speak makes a big difference. You want to be loud, but not yelling, and be clear.”

“Okay…” Eric pushed his glasses up his nose, not really seeing where this might be going.

“I use tongue twisters to make sure people understand me,” Marvin chimed in. “My accent was pretty thick when I first started out, so people didn’t always get what I was saying. The key is slowing down, and paying attention to what you’re saying. Eventually, it becomes pretty natural.”

“I think I get it,” Eric stated, giving a bit of a nod.

“It can be harder than it sounds. Repeat after me,” the magician prompted. “Red leather, yellow leather.”

“U-um, red leather, yellow leather,” Eric repeated. His voice wavered a bit, and his delivery was a bit choppy.

“A little choppy. Let it flow, kid; the worst thing that can happen is you get mixed up, nothing bad’ll happen,” Bim encouraged.

“Red leather, yellow leather,” Marvin said again.

“Red leather, yellow leather,” Eric echoed, the words coming a bit smoother, as he spoke slowly and softly.

“Speak up, Eric,” Marvin instructed. “Red leather, yellow leather.”

“Red leather, yellow leather,” Eric repeated, speaking a bit louder this time.

“Just a little louder, kid,” Bim prompted.

“Red leather, yellow leather,” Eric’s voice was again louder, and much easier to hear than it usually was.

“There you go! Keep it up,” Marvin encouraged. “Pick up the pace a little,” he suggested.

“Red leather, yellow leather. Red leather, yellow leather. Red leather, yellow leather,” the youngest of the three egos continued, slowly picking up the pace as he spoke, being careful to keep his words clear.

“Perfect! Eric, you’ve got it!” Marvin smiled, praising the younger ego.

Eric smiled brightly, seeming to feel a bit more confident. “I think I get how this helps you guys.”

“We’re not done just yet,” Bim told him.

The afternoon went by with Bim and Marvin giving Eric little tips on how to be more confident while he was talking to people. By the end, he was walking and speaking with confidence, using his hands to signal important things he was saying, and even adding a bit of extra flair and energy to his words and tone, which would no doubt have his tour groups interested.

“That’s about it, I think. At least for now,” Bim mused, practically beaming as Eric finished giving them part of the spiel he would usually give his tour groups.

“How do you feel?” Marvin asked, wearing a bright smile, himself.

“It feels really good, actually,” Eric told him. “I think this’ll really help. Thank you.”

“Just doing our thing, Eric,” Marvin replied, patting his shoulder.

Bim nodded, throwing an arm around Eric’s shoulders. “Yeah! What’s a stage show without a little flair, right?”


End file.
